This invention relates to antiinflammatory substituted diaryl arylthioimidazoles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,666 discloses antiinflammatory 4,5-diaryl-2-(substituted-thio)imidazoles and their corresponding sulfoxides and sulfones of the formula ##STR1## wherein R.sub.1, R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 represent various defined substituents.
Bhatt et al., Current Sci., 17, pages 184 and 185 (1948) discloses 4,5-diphenyl-1H-imidazole-2-thiol derivatives including 4,5-diphenylimidazoles with 4-nitrophenylthio or 2,4,6-trinitrophenylthio substituents in the 2-position of the imidazole. Utility for the compounds is not disclosed.
There is a continuing need for safe and effective antiinflammatory agents. Inflammation is a disease process characterized by redness, fever, swelling and pain. Arthritis, in its various forms, is the most prevalent, chronic, and severe of the inflammatory diseases. Traumatic injury and infection also involve inflammation, and antiinflammatory drugs are often used in their treatment. The usefulness of most commercial antiinflammatories is limited because of toxicity and adverse sideeffects. Many produce gastric irritation and other effects, such as change in blood cells and central nervous system. Adrenocortical steroids produce gastric irritation and suppression of normal adrenal function.
The present invention results from efforts to develop new antiarthritic compounds with good antiinflammatory activity and minimal side effects that could be more effective in treating arthritis than presently available drugs.